Racetrack's birthday
by Kiki Morte
Summary: A birthday fic for Racetrack in honor of Max Casella's birthday


Shot: It's Max's birthday today. In honor of his birthday, I'm writing a birthday fic for Race.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

At 5:30, the sun slowly started to rise on the sleepy lodging house for newsboys. One boy was awake, a short Italian named Anthony Higgins, nicknamed Racetrack by his friends. He grabbed a cigar off the small cabinet next to him and went out on the fire escape. He struck a match against the brick building and lit the cigar. After a few puffs, he sighed and spoke quietly and sadly to himself, "June 6, 1900. My 18th birthday," he sighed again, "Can't believe I've lived here over 8 years and those guys have never realized that I never had a birthday. Better that way, bad things always happen when I celebrate my birthday."

Racetrack didn't know that he left the window open and the chill morning air had woken up three other people. His three best friends, a tall blonde named Jack 'Cowboy' Kelly, a boy with honey brown skin and dark curly hair named, Michael 'Mush' Meyers, and another blonde with a brown eye patch on his left eye named, Louis 'Kid Blink' Ballaet. The three boys had heard what Racetrack said, except for the last part about not wanting to celebrate his birthday. Cowboy gave a quick nod to the other two and they quickly gathered in the washroom.

Jack looked at the two boys in front of him, "Is this true? Has Race never celebrated his birthday with us?"

Blink nodded, "Yeah, now that I think about it, I don't remember him ever telling us when his birthday is."

Mush just nodded along.

Jack spoke quickly, "Look get everyone to meet me in the alley behind Medda's. Everyone but Race. We'll give him a birthday to remember."

At that moment, Kloppman came up to the bunkroom to wake everyone up. Race slowly climbed in the window. He saw the three boys in the washroom. He walked over to them, "Heya boys."

The three looked over at Race, "Morning Race," Jack said.

The others nodded in agreement.

Race looked at Jack, "Um Jack, I'm not gunna sell today. I got something to do in Brooklyn. That all right with you."

Jack nodded, "Yeah sure Race. Say HI to Spot for us."

Race went back to his bunk yelling over his shoulder, "Sure Cowboy."

Everyone got ready for selling that day and left the LH together. When they neared the DO, Race veered off and went towards the Brooklyn Bridge. He neared the bridge around 10:00 and immediately headed to the docks. At the docks he saw Spot sitting on his perch, talking with a few of his newsies. Race walked over and yelled, "Heya Spot, too busy to see an old friend."

Spot looked down at Race, "Hey Race. Boys, I'll see you back at the LH. I need to talk to Race alone."

The newsies walked off after greeting Racetrack. Spot jumped down from his perch and stood in front of Race. Spot spit in his hand and held it out to Race. Race followed suite and spit in his own hand and shook with Spot. Spot spoke, "So what brings you to Brooklyn today Race?"

Race shook his head, "Nothing, Spot, just need to get out of Manhattan for the day."

Spot shook his head, "Race, the last time you needed to get out of 'Hattan for the day, there was a reason behind it. And I think I remember what

it was," Spot reached into his back pocket and pulled out a Havana cigar. He handed it to Race and said, "Happy 18th birthday Racetrack Higgins."

Race took the cigar shaking his head, "I thought I told you I don't celebrate my birthday. Bad things happen on my birthday. My father and I left my mother and twin sister on my birthday. My father was killed on my birthday."

Spot spoke up, "You convinced me to give up being a pickpocket and become a newsie on your birthday."

Race sighed, "One good thing among a bunch a bad things. Yeah, great track record I got going for me. Almost as good as the worst horse at Sheepshead."

Spot threw up his hands, "Does Jack know that you hate celebrating your birthday?"

Race shrugged, "No he doesn't know when my birthday is. I never told no one bout it."

Spot sighed, he was getting a little annoyed at his friend's stubbornness, "Maybe you should tell them. They're your friends as well as me. They'd understand."

Race nodded, "Maybe."

Spot laughed, "Come on, I'll head back to 'Hattan with you."

The two boys started back across the bridge into Manhattan. It was about 2:00 in the afternoon then.

(Meanwhile in the alley behind Medda's)

All the boys had gathered there. Jack spoke up, "Does anyone know what today is?"

Most shook their heads. Specs spoke up, "June 6th,"

Blink shook his head, "Besides that guys."

All shook their heads this time. Mush spoke up, "It's Racetrack's 18th birthday."

Swifty asked, "Why didn't he tell any of us?"

Jack shrugged, "I don't know. But does anyone have any ideas of what we can do to help him celebrate?"

Bumlets spoke up quietly, "Why don't we tell Kloppman and maybe he can help us decorate the bunkroom."

Blink nodded, "Yeah, yeah. Maybe we can get Medda to sing to him."

Snoddy joined in, "I know a waitress at Tibby's, she might be able to get us a cake or something."

Jack laughed, "You guys are great. I always knew that you guys were the reason I stayed here in New York and not moved to Santa Fe."

All the Manhattan newsies laughed at that. The newsies split up into groups, Snoddy and Swifty went to Tibby's, Specs and Bumlets headed back to the LH, and Jack and Blink went inside to Medda's. Everyone else headed off to finish selling.

Snoddy and Swifty walked into Tibbys. Snoddy walked up to the counter and spoke to Wally, "Can we talk to Luck? It's important."

A girl walked out of the backroom and up to the counter. She smiled at the two Manhattan boys, "Hi Snoddy," she leaned over the counter and gave him a hug, "And Swifts."

Swifty grimaced, "It's Swifty."

Snoddy laughed, "Luck can we ask ya something?"

Luck grinned, "Course Snodds, anything for you."

Snoddy leaned forward, "Well we just found out today that it's Race's birthday. We were wondering if you could make us up a cake. Ya know free a charge."

Luck frowned, "I can't do that Snoddy. Five cents is the best I can do for you."

Swifty exploded, "Five cents?! We ain't got five cents!"

Luck sighed, "Snoddy, you still got that money I gave you yesterday."

Snoddy nodded.

Luck nodded back, "Use that and you can pay me back tomorrow."

Snoddy bit his lip, "You sure Luck, you won that money fair and square."

Luck laughed, "Yeah I'm sure. Race is my gambling buddy. I want him to have a good birthday as much as you do."

Snoddy leaned over the counter and hugged Luck again, "Thanks Luck, you're the best."

Luck went in the back and a few minutes later, brought out a yellow cake with chocolate icing. On it written in blue was, 'Happy birthday Racetrack'

Snoddy took the cake and him and Swifty walked out. They headed back to the LH to meet the others.

At the same time

Over at Medda's, Jack and Blink sat backstage waiting for Medda to finish singing. A bright pink fluff caught their eyes as she exited the stage. She approached the boys, "Kelly, what are ya doing here kid?"

Jack leaned over and gave Medda a kiss, "Need to ask you a favor Medda."

Medda laughed, "Anything for you Jack."

Blink spoke up, "It's Race's birthday today. Can you come to the LH and sing for him? You know how much he loves you."

Medda sighed, "I don't get done till around 5:00 is that ok."

Jack nodded, "That's fine. Race prolly won't be back from Brooklyn till then."

Medda grinned, "Great, boys. I'll see you at the Lodge House at 5:00."

Jack leaned over and kissed Medda again, "Thanks Medda. We'll see you then."

Jack and Blink left Irving Hall and headed back to the LH to see how the others had faired.

At the same time

Specs and Bumlets walked into the LH. Bumlets headed upstairs to try and move some of the bunks and set up the poker table. Specs walked over to Kloppman's back room. Kloppman was back there sorting papers. Specs walked over to him, "Heya Kloppman. Can I ask you a favor?"

Kloppman put down the papers, "Anything for you boys."

Specs grinned sheepishly, "Well, you know how for the other boys on their birthdays we give'em a gift from all of us. Well, we just found out today that it's Racetrack's 18th birthday today."

Kloppman nodded along, "And?"

Specs stepped back, inching his way out of the room, "Well we were just wondering if we could decorate the bunkroom and have a little party tonight for him."

Kloppman smiled, "Specs, I love you boys. Of course you can throw a party for Racetrack."

Specs grinned and yelled, "Thanks," as he ran out the door. In the lobby, he saw Snoddy and Swifty walk in with the cake followed by Blink and Jack. They all ran upstairs to help Bumlets. They found him caught between two bunks and the poker table.

He grinned sheepishly and said quietly, "Help."

The guys laughed and pulled the table away and quickly pulled Bumlets out. They quickly worked at arranging the room, pushing the bunks to the back, setting up the table with the cake and some beer or sarsaparilla for those who don't drink. The other boys helped as they returned from selling the afternoon edition. Snipeshooter had a gift for Race, a freshly stolen cigar. Dutchy and Skittery had collected some coins from the boys and bought Race a new deck of cards. They wrapped up the two gifts in that day's newspaper. Medda arrived a little past five. At six, there was still no sign of Racetrack.

At that time

It was nearing five o'clock and Race and Spot stood on the Brooklyn Bridge. Spot tilted his head, "You gunna jump?"

Race was leaning on the edge of the bridge looking down at the water, "Thinking about it."

Spot smirked, "You do this every year, you know. You haven't done it yet and you're not gunna. Too many people would miss ya and you know it."

Race stepped back, "Would you miss me? Would Jack? Would the boys at the LH?"

Spot nodded, "A course Race."

Race looked over his shoulder at Spot, "Would my mother miss me?"

Spot shrugged, "She ain't here. You haven't seen her in years. She doesn't even know that your dad's dead. Why should it matter if she cares?"

Race shrugged this time, "I dunno. You win. Let's head back to Manhattan."

It was six by that time.

It was eight o'clock when they finally reached the LH. The two walked inside and signed in, surprised that Kloppman wasn't at the counter. They ran upstairs into the dark bunkroom. Spot reached over to the lantern and lit it. As light filled the room, all of the boys jumped from their hiding places and yelled, "Happy Birthday Racetrack."

Race was thrown back and would have bolted had Spot not been standing next to him. Jack grabbed Race's arm and pulled him into a hug. He whispered, "Mush, Blink, and I heard you this morning."

Jack threw Race into the crowd of boys and yelled, "Who's first to give Race 18 birthday punches?"

Spot was quiet till then and yelled, "Me."

He grabbed Race's arm and began punching it playfully. By the last boy, Race had a nice black and blue on his arm. Race listened to Medda sing him Happy Birthday, and then noticed the cake and drinks covering the poker table.He groaned, "Where we supposed to play poker?"

All the boys laughed at this. Jake had been next to him whispered, "Yell, Cake Time. Trust me, it will all disappear."

Race shrugged and yelled, "CAKE TIME."

The boys all crowded around and started cutting up the cake. The beer and sarsaparilla was passed out. The table was quickly cleared and Spot, Race, Mush, and Snitch sat down and started playing poker. Medda left softly, no one even realized she was gone.

At Midnight, Kloppman yelled, "GET TO BED."

As Race climbed into his bunk, Spot came over and whispered, "It's midnight and nothing bad happened."

Race nodded, "Yeah, I guess all birthdays ain't bad."

Spot, the alcohol making him philosophical, said, "Don't dwell on the past Race, you never know what the future holds."

The boys all went to bed that night, and the first time on June 6th, Race went to bed with a smile on his face.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Shot: So what did y'all think? Flame if you really really want too. This was purely written from my heart to my wonderful Muse Max Casella as a birthday present. Though I doubt he'd ever read it. I know I made Spot OOC, Race too. But I had to for some of this to make sense. I really hope you like it. Bye now


End file.
